monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathalos Attacks
The attacks of Rathalos: =Attacks= {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" ! Attack !! Description !! How Often? !! Evasive Manuever !! Counter-Attack !! Damage |- |Charge || Rathalos will charge at you after swaying his head. || very often || Dodge to the left or right when the Rathalos get close to you. ||he will do this when he turns quickly.Also when he has his flame sack he will go much faster so roll run or doge as quickly as possible. || Medium-High |- |Tail Whip || Rathalos will turn his body, swinging his spiked tail at you. || very often || Run away from the tail range, or between his legs. || Hit him from between his legs while he swings, be careful, this attack is usually performed twice in a row. Its range can be greatly shortened by cutting off its tail. || Medium |- |Fireball || Rathalos launches a fireball from his mouth. || often || Simply move away from the area in a line from the front of his face. || Strike anywhere else on his body while he does this. || High |- |Bite || Rathalos takes a bite from straight in front of his, moving to the left slightly. || sometimes || Move away from in front of his face and immediately to the left of it. || Strike anywhere else on his body when he does this. || Low |- |Wind Attack || Rathalos will suddenly leap forward and glide past the hunter, leaving gusts of wind in his wake. || sometimes || Try to move away from his flight path || A Gunner could try to hit him in the air, but a Blademaster will have to wait for him to land. || None |- |Hovering Fireballs || Rathalos will hover high in the air, face you, and launch one or three fireballs at you. || sometimes || Stand in his shadow, directly under him. If you are far away enough you will be safe as well. || Attack him while he's landing. || High |- |Hovering Talon-Strike || Rathalos will hover high in the air, face you, and dive at you with his talons, inflicting poison. || sometimes || Stand in his shadow, directly under him. || Attack him while he's landing. || Very high, with poison this attack can kill you. |- |Fireball Jump-Back || Rathalos will suddenly jumps backwards while launching a fireball directly at the ground in front of him. || often || Try to dodge away when he begins to jump backwards. || Attack him while he's landing.If attacked when in air he will possibly fall loending you time to get a couple of hits on him. || High if hit by fireball, None if affected by wind. |- |Roar || Rathalos will roar, causing the player to cringe. || sometimes(mostly when he sees you first) || Either use Earplug armor, or try to get far enough away from Rathalos. || Attack him when he's finished. || None |- |Sky Attack || His rarest attack, the Rathalos will soar sky high and glide around the area until making fast dive towards the hunter. || sometimes || Since he often crashed into objects in the environment, running around is enough, but for a sure-fire miss simply hit the floor. || Bladesmasters, if timed perfectly, can hit him while he is swooping down to knock him out of the air. Gunners must wait until he lands. Also, you can attack him when he's landing back onto the area. || Very High